


The Frog Prince of Junes

by ShadowRese



Series: 52 Persona Stories in 52 Weeks [3]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy Tale Retellings, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Prince!Yosuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRese/pseuds/ShadowRese
Summary: Week 3- Retelling of a fairy tale.Posting chapter 1, this was supposed to be short and sweet and somehow has turned into an unruly monster. Needed to get part of this up so I can keep working on the next weeks.





	

From his spot at the bottom of the well, Yosuke could hear the sound of someone sobbing inconsolably. Judging from the high pitched wails, he could tell it was girl, and likely a very young one at that. He wished she would go away and cry someplace else. Her incessant noise making was boring him. 

Yosuke despised everything that bored him and all he craved in his life was excitement. Perhaps if he had thought about it, that was how he had come to be in this particular predicament in the first place. For you see, everything is boring when one is a frog. Not that Yosuke had always been a frog, mind you. He had been a human boy once, a young man really, and a prince at that. Crown Prince, and heir to the throne of Junes. 

“My glass! Father, elder brother, come help me!” His self piteous musings interrupted by the child’s lamentations. Yosuke pulled himself from his resting spot to see what could be the cause of such a din, intending to give the girl a stern telling off. When he reached the edge of the well, he saw a very small girl, maybe six or seven years of age, with large, dark eyes of the deepest brown, precious cheeks streaked with tear tracks. Instantly, his tiny heart warmed at the sight and all thoughts of irritation flew away with the wind.

In his loudest, but gentlest voice, Yosuke addressed the child. “Miss, why do you weep so bitterly?”

With a large, hiccupping breath, the child spoke haltingly. “I dropped my magic glass. My elder brother gave it to me to play with, and I lost it down the well.”

The little girl started to cry again. And though he was not presently human, Yosuke’s desire for heroics had not been dampened one bit. “I’m sorry, little girl. What’s your name?”

“My name… my name is Nanako.”

“Nanako, would you like me to help you retrieve your magic glass?”

At this, little Nanako brightened considerably. “Oh yes, thank you! Elder brother would be sad if he knew I had lost the gift he gave to me.”

“Leave it to me, Nanako!” Yosuke turned and hopped down into the well, landing with a wet plop. The darkness that permeated the bottom of the well was no hindrance for the former young prince, who located Nanako’s treasure at once. Taking the disc carefully in his mouth, Yosuke leapt back to the top of the ledge. Setting the glass down onto the crumbling, moss-covered brick, Yosuke gave his best frog wink, and croaked happily. “Here you are, Nanako. No need to cry any longer.”

For her part, the little girl bounced up and down on the tops of her toes, while laughing and clapping. Taking the smooth disc in her hands, Nanako spun around giddily, holding her precious item to her chest. Then she reached down and patted Yosuke gently on his head, before turning around and setting off down the path into the trees. “Thank you, little frog!” she shouted back over her shoulder as she ran, her short, brown pigtails bouncing with each step.

“Hey, wait, Nanako!’ Yosuke called after her, but his small frog’s croak did not carry far, and the girl didn’t hear him. He tried to follow Nanako, but even using his legs to leap as far as possible, he was no match for Nanako’s human stride, and she was soon lost to him. 

Giving up with an irritated huff, the prince hopped back to the well dejectedly. It really was a shame Nanako hadn’t stayed to talk; her presence had truly been the most fun, interesting thing to happen to him in forever. He resolved, however, to put both the girl and her magic disc out of his mind. No use torturing himself with thoughts of fun and companionship. Who could possibly find enjoyment in spending time with a talking frog?

Perhaps that was why the next day, Yosuke was surprised to say the least to hear Nanko’s voice carrying on the breeze, very nearby.

“I’m sure it was around here somewhere. I remember that tree with the branches that look like claws.”

In spite of himself, Yosuke’s mood lifted instantly, and he found himself scrambling as quickly as he could to the top of the well. “Nanako, is that-?”

“I think I see it over there. Come on, follow me, Nanako.”

Yosuke stopped speaking, his words dying in his mouth when two people came into view. One was Nanako, and she was holding the hand of a tall, lean, young man with striking grey eyes, and silken hair of silver. All thoughts of boredom vanished from Yosuke’s mind as he stared mutely at the newcomer. The stranger could certainly be described as many things; intriguing, beautiful, even, but boring? Never. 

When those grey eyes fell upon the little frog, the young man tilted his head curiously, approaching the well with slow, deliberate steps. Beside him, Nanako was obviously making every effort to not run on ahead of her companion. She did, however, wave enthusiastically at Yosuke, who tried to smile back at her. 

Finally, after what seemed like a hundred years later, the young man was standing in front of the well ledge, still staring intently at Yosuke with those bright, star-like eyes. When he spoke, his voice was clear and sure. “Hello. Are you the one who helped Nanako get her glass back?”

Yosuke did his best to answer, but all that came out was a disappointing croak. He couldn’t even nod his head properly since frogs are incapable of vague head gestures. The once-prince cleared his throat, wincing inwardly at the embarrassing ribbit, and then said simply, “Yes.”

At this, the boy clasped his hands in front of himself, and braced low before the frog. “I wanted to express my gratitude for your gallantry and kindness.”

Panicking, Yosuke sputtered to stop this handsome stranger from shaming himself any further by thanking a frog of all things! “No, stop. Please, you don’t have to do that. I was happy to help Nanako-chan.”

The silver haired lad stood up, eyes opening just a little bit wider, and answered again. “My name is Souji Seta, and it seems you already know Nanako’s name. You have us at a disadvantage, Sir Frog, since we do not know your name yet.”

Thinking for a moment, Yosuke replied, “You may call me Jiraiya.”

Souji nodded once. “Then please, accept our thanks, Jiraiya. If there is anyway I can repay you for your good deed, I should gladly do it.”

Before he could stop himself, Yosuke felt the words tumbling from his mouth. “It does get lonely out here all alone. If it’s not too much trouble, would you allow me to visit your home with you?” Where had that come from? 

Not betraying a hint of annoyance, Souji readily agreed. “Of course. I’ve never met a talking frog before. We should be happy to have you as our guest. I’m certain my uncle will not object once he hears of your good nature.”

Nanako cheered and clapped, scooping the prince up in her hands and bringing him close to her face. “Thank you, Jiraiya! I’m glad you’re coming home with us!”

And so Yosuke found himself being carried through the forest back to a modest but lovely little village at the edge of the wood.

“My uncle, Dojima-san keeps the peace for our small village here.” Souji continued talking, pointing out certain buildings, and waving politely to almost everyone they passed. 

Yosuke found himself interested in everything the young man said and did. It surprised him greatly; a year ago, a tiny hamlet such as this would have left him feeling bored to tears. Now, he couldn’t wait to hear and see more of the place and its inhabitants. Mostly though, it was Souji’s voice that had Yosuke entranced. He had never found himself drawn to another male before, but something about Souji moved the young prince deeply. 

“And this is my uncle’s home. My parents sent me to stay here while they are away.”

Naturally, Yosuke was curious about Souji’s family, but he didn’t want to pry, nor did he wish to invite questions in return. Better to keep my big mouth shut. He needn’t have worried though, because Nanako filled much of the silence between them, happily chattering away about her favorite games to play, and the places her elder brother took her, and the friends the two of them had made since Souji had come to live with her and her father. 

In fact, Yosuke had such an enjoyable day that before he was quite aware of it. Souji was off to prepare supper for the family, with the addition of one royal frog. Not that the former prince would each much with how small he was. But it had been so very  long since he had been able to enjoy an actual meal, and when Souji called the two of them to sit and eat, everything looked and smelled so delicious that Yosuke set  upon the tiny dish immediately.

“Souji,” he croaked with his mouth half full. “This is amazing! Better than anything I ever had in the- in the pond.” His voice trailed off; he’d been about to say palace. 

The silver haired young man tilted his head questioningly, but was tactful enough not to ask further. The conversation died down after that, with Yosuke too worried about saying something that might bring his true identity to light to feel comfortable speaking. Of course, Souji took notice, and shortly thereafter, he announced it was time for Nanako to go to bed. There were a few half hearted protests from the girl, but it was obvious that she was tired and soon she kissed her cousin good night and trudged off to her room, leaving Yosuke alone with Souji.

“Jiraiya, I wanted to thank you again for retrieving Nanako’s gift. I bought it for her from a travelling merchant who said it would dispel lies and reveal the truth, whatever that means. But she has nightmares sometimes, so i told her that if she wakes up frightened, she should look through the glass to see that everything is well. So far it’s worked.”

Yosuke swallowed thickly, Souji was truly an exceptional young man, compassionate and caring. “That’s very good of you. Nanako’s fortunate to have a brother who cares so much for her.” He couldn’t help but think of his own younger brother, not much older than Nanako herself. Though the two of them often argued, Yosuke still missed him terribly. Looking up shyly at Souji, Yosuke thought the other boy’s cheeks looked pink and flushed, but perhaps it was due to the fire burning in the hearth. 

“And you? Do you have a family, Jiraiya?”

“Me? Oh, well, yes, I did. I mean, I do. I have a family. But we don’t speak anymore. I haven’t seen them in a very long time.”

“Why not? What happened,if you don’t mind my asking?”

 

“I’m just not what they want me to be, or who they need me to be. Not anymore, anyway. But they still have each other. And my younger brother, Kuma, must be nearly of age by now.”

“Of age?”

 

At the inquisitive tone of Souji’s voice, Yosuke realized his slip. Why did he have to start having these thoughts now, when he’d finally managed to stop thinking about his old life, to stop missing it so much. “Nothing, it doesn’t matter.”

 

Souji looked like he wanted to ask more, but was too polite to continue with a line of questioning that his new friend was uncomfortable with. Instead, the young man stood and stretched, offering graciously, “The hour’s late, you’re welcome to stay the night. Or as long as you like. I’m certain Nanako would enjoy the company, as would I.” 

 

It was said so warmly, so invitingly, that Yosuke had a hard time finding a reason to decline. Acceding to Souji’s request, the prince hopped down from the chair he was seated upon, intending to search for an out of the way corner in which to sleep. 

 

“My room is this way. I thought you might be more comfortable there.”

 

Silently, Yosuke followed that head of silver around the corner, to a small, tidy room that would have been too small for even a broom closet back at the palace. 

 

“I know it’s not much, but it’s the best accommodation I can offer you.”

 

“No, please, this more than enough. I… thank you.”

There was a pillow upon the floor next to the bedroll Yosuke could only assume belonged to Souji. It was all too much, especially after all the time he’d spent in solitude. With his emotions a whirlwind inside of himself, Yosuke took to the pillow for a restless night’s sleep. 


End file.
